This invention relates to a bottle for containing substances in a separated condition.
Bottles in accordance with the classifying part of claim one are known.
Such bottles were invented mainly to increase the preservation time of compounds which if bottled ready for use would have been chemically very unstable. Such containers are commonly used in the pharmaceutical field to maintain a solute in powder or granule form separate from a liquid solvent.
It happens, however, that persons lacking in experience remove the capsule and ignore its contents. This happens mainly if the solute is contained in a particularly small quantity such as to be practically invisible from the outside of the capsule, even if this is of a transparent plastics material. It is apparent that in such cases the administration of the medicine has only a psychological effect and hence hardly therapeutic.